Hunger Games in the POV of Double D
by DTPhenom
Summary: This game is your worst nightmare. Only one will win the rest will die. What make you think YOU could win? From District 3 Double D is reaped for the 51st Hunger Games. The year where extreme is it's climax. Fires, mutts, wild savage beasts/tributes. How can he survive? Extreme AU on the EEnE side. AU on Hunger Games side.


**I ONLY own the OCs and plot for this story. No money is raised doing this. I will update as soon as I can. Feel free to review and no flames. Beta: I am Number 14. I will put this in the correct cross-over as soon as this story is done. Enjoy!**

_Summary: Edd is reaped for the 51st Hunger Games. Once in the arena he will fight, kill, and do anything to survive. From District 3 to the arena he will run into problems and the solutions are risky. This is the Prelude to the What If: Double D was in the Hunger Games?_

_This game is your worst nightmare.  
__Only one can win. The rest will die. What makes you think YOU could win?_

The Reaping.

It means near certain death to two people, a boy and a girl. Where I live technology is key. It is what we are known for. It is what we survive on, basically.

I am Eddward Bren and today is the day where two lives will be crushed. Two dreams will be broken and shattered. The reaping for the Hunger Games. And I am here to tell you the story of the 51th Hunger Games, the year of sadistic.

I just woke up in my room squinting at the light through the window. 9:40 A.M. Enough time to prepare myself for the agony of the reaping. The 51st reaping and counting to who know how long? Fifty victors, 1,174 victims. Last year was the 2nd Quarter Quell and it was double the tributes. Luckily I didn't got reaped but my district died including my cousin. I never got to knew him and it was a pain to see him die in the bloodbath. Haymitch Aberthany won by using the force field to reverse an axe to the head. Who knew they had it? All these years there was a force field. Honestly when you think about it, it is not that suprising. He was the 2nd victor for District 12 and the 2nd victor for a Quarter Quell.

I got off of bed and put on my reaping hat. People say they look the same but each got a different type of stripe design. I keep my hat on because of a disease I prefer not to talk about. I then went to tend my cactus Jim and my ant farm. As I was about to fix my bed a voice coming from downstairs called my name.

"Eddward breakfeast ready!" My mother called. She always make my favorite breakfeast on the reaping for she knows how it is to hope not to be reaped. To hope you won't go into a massive deathbed. Complete with weapons, mutts, and total misery. Heck even people who isn't in the arena face misery. How? The lost of their children, friend, and love ones.

I got out of bed and went downstairs to eat breakfeast. My dad would be generally at work, computer coder, but since today is the yearly reminder of how we are too weak to fight against the Capitol and all that crap, he is sitting at the table drinking his coffee silently.

Luckily, I don't take tesserae because I invent and sell stuff like tools, toys, machinery, ect. But there is no 100% chance of me not getting reaped. Everyone have a slight possibility. I ate breakfeast silently as my mother is talking on the phone. Not everyone have one, in fact barely anyone have one in my district for it is for the wealthy of them.

By the time I am done it is 10:05 A.M. I have time to brush my teeth, put my reaping clothes on, and watch some previous Hunger Games clips for plan if I was to ever get reaped. About three hours until someone is sentenced to die.

~Skip to the Reaping~

I walked straight to the 16 year old section and waited until 2:00. The time where our escort, Naudi Flamerio, will do annual ritual of the reaping. I keep looking at the girls section to see who would be my opponent, if I got picked, and I see only a handful of threats. A cold and calculated look comes from a girl in the 14 year old section. A confident girl from the 17 year old section. And a girl who, and I don't know how the hell is it possible, seemed happy to be here from the 12 year old section.

I looked at the victors from my district, only 6 of them, Beetee is one of them and one of the most memorable of victors, using electrical traps to stun and kill his opponents. Then out of the blue the clock reached 2:00 and our escort walked up to the podium. "Welcome everybody! Aren't you all excited to be here?"

Heck no, what sane person could say that? Two kids have a chance to die! I immediately started to hate the escort. What type of drugs is she using? Morphling? Herione? I don't know but honestly I could care less. She is the escort and would generally help the tributes chosen, the thought made me flinch, her being help? Do the Capitol really hate us? We make the most advanced stuff for them. We done them no wrong beside the rebellion. Why is all of this happening. I was zoning out until Naudi's voice booms out again.

"Now here is the mandatory clip and then we will begin with the reaping! Whooo!"

I slightly scoffed.

I can tell she don't want to be here, nearly all the escorts wants either District 1,2 or 4 because they are rich and popular unlike here in District 3 where we are starving and dying. The other districts think we have a lot of food because we make technology and advanced stuff for the bastards. Lies, we do make technology but the pay is low and the food is lower.

The clip starts but nobody really watches, same as every year, the history of North America, the fall of it especially the three major countries there, U.S.A, Canada, and Mexico, the rise of Panem, the war, the rebellion, the Dark Days, and the result of the Hunger Games. Nothing new. All old. All crap. Then our mayor came and read off the names of our victors, not much but not the least. Then our escort stood to the podium again, proudly showing her smile. I fix my cap for no apparent reason. They say you got to look nice for the reaping. I don't know why but honestly I don't mind much.

"Now are you ready to have some fun!?"

Oh sure, fun indeed, oh how we all LOVE this. We get to come here, wait for fate, and watch two kids from our district die a horrible death and FORCE us to watch. Let's give her a noble prize for her intellect and the use of the sentence.

She reaches to the girl bowls and dig her hands deep in the bowl. And pulled out a slip, the slip containing a girl's life being changed forever. I glance over to the girls, scared, frightened and oh the agony they are feeling because our lovely escort loves adding suspense. Suspense is _so _what we need now.

"Jalia Thyle" Naudi's voice said in her Capitol accent. I swear the accent is extremely arrogant. And honestly I don't get aggravated as much but this accent hits my peak nerves. Some might say it is funny. I say it is stupid.

I look at a girl who busted out crying. From the 13 year old section. Brown, curly hair, and average size. She started walking to the podium, weeping in sorrow. I can't help but feel sorry for her. She won't make it past the bloodbath and a tight space in my heart start to curl up.

"I volunteer!" The girl from the 17 year old section piped up. Some people gasped, some have look of confusion, and I heard some mumbling about insanity.

Now let me get this straight. We NEVER had a volunteer before… well we did once but he died by some venomous snake mutts in the final 4. He was a great friend around the district and he volunteered only to save his brother. So this girl just made District 3 history.

"How exciting! What is your name sweetheart?" Naudi asked with glee. I hate this...

The girl looked at her with confidence, something we rarely see in our district and never on the reaping. "I am Krysty Hine and I am the District 3 female tribute. About to take on anyone and everyone who stands in my way!"

I hear a conversation in my section, and some silent laughing.

"She is insane, have she seen the tributes from the Career districts?"

"Obviously not."

"She is Krysty, and she might actually win. She can fight good."

"Are you also becoming insane? What is a few extremely agonizing slaps going to do against a sword, knife, or even arrow?"

"Maybe, but did you know she works with..."

I tuned it out, I know not to eavesdrop, it is slightly rude to do that. As I focus on Naudi going into the boys bowl. She dug deep into the bowl and bring her hand out with a slip, the slip of fate.

I am starting to sweat and look around. Some of the boys are doing the same. And mumbling stuff I couldn't catch.

"Oh how exciting!" She calls to add to the suspense. I hear a boy mumbled something about her getting killed by a random arrow. I am in total agony with the suspense. Just say the damn name out!

She opens the slip. Everything is in slow motion for me. Please for the sake of everything holy just say the name and get it over with.

"Eddward Bren!"

...

… crap…

I am trying to process what happened: I just got reaped, I am going to be sent into an arena to kill and survive, just to entertain the Capitol. I look around the boys to see if anyone shows signs of volunteering. Many just look at me, not with relief but with sorrow. I try my hardest not to shed a tear, they don't even KNOW me. I am not the one to be the outgoing one. I stay at home, making and inventing stuff to sell and provide for my family. Heck sometimes I sell some stuff to the peacekeepers.

"Good luck Double D." A kid who was in my class said to me. The kid who was the smallest kid in the class, possibly the school. I sometimes see him getting pushed in the locker or wall. I never did anything about it, trying to keep a low profile. I thought he would atleast get a tad bit of justice from this. But I was sorely wrong. He actually wanted me to live. Dangerously close to tears now.

I gave him a simple nod as I am preparing myself to go. Deep breath, don't let your fear show. You got to prove to the Capitol you have a high chance of winning. No weaknesses allowed.

I walked my way to the podium, showing no sign of emotions because if I do, there will be no sponsors for me, and they will think I will die in the bloodbath, weak and useless. I can't let that happen if I want to have a chance at winning. They could be the life in the arena and if no one sponsors me I will have a high chance of dying.

"Oh goody now let's give a round of applause to our tributes!" Good Lord she is annoying, I know it is her job, to provide for her family - if she have one- and make the Capitol entertained. But her accent combined with the suspense and annoyance is not making this event any easier.

They clapped but not for the Capitol, not to see us suffer and die, but to cheer us on. To give us encouragement and hope. I try not to cry but think happy thoughts, like the thought of winning, I won't be in a simple pod but in a mansion. Having everything I want. I can invent for my entertainment instead of survival. Maybe the Capitol will make two tributes win… that will never happen. Why would they do that? They want to see us suffer physically, mentally and emotionally. Why? I DON'T KNOW! There goes my happy thoughts... but still no tears. I can't. I won't

"Now you two shake hands." The mayor said in a shallow but sincere voice.

Krysty and I shake hands. She have a look in her eyes that reads death to me. I return the look, then she appears to have a smirk on her face. I know she wants me dead. She wants to make no acquaintance with me at all. I don't tend to if she refuses. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the peacekeeper who buys some of my tazers. I can see it in his uniform number. I nod and followed him.

The peacekeepers then took us in a building where we will say our final goodbyes. My mom seemed to be in tears as my dad have a sincere look and immediately started talking.

"Look son, and listen up. I am no mentor but here is my advice: trust no one. They will try to befriend you then stab you in the back without giving a damn. Team up with no one, especially the Careers, and honestly I don't trust your district partner. She looks like someone who cares shit about humanity. And especially you. And listen to Beetee, he will give you the help you need. Do you understand?"

I nod in understanding to what he means. He had a friend who competed in an earlier Hunger Games. He was in the final 7 until his 'partner' impaled him with a spear. He was devastated by the lost. Then I turn to my mother. Who took something out of her finger I honestly never noticed.

"Take this." My mother handed me a ring. "It will give you the best of luck."

"Thanks." I know my mother wanted the best out of me but if this ring is supposed to give me the best of luck, why didn't she give me the ring before the reaping? Maybe for emergency? I don't know but now it won't matter. I am going to go into an arena where I will fight for my life, survive through major disasters and massacre, and come back victor. I will, I must. But yet I might not. I must try to keep a low profile or I would be targeted... but yet I won't get sponsors. This is majorly confusing.

"Times up." A peacekeeper said as my mom kissed me on the cheeks.

I watch as my parents leave as my dad gave me a glance. I may never see them again. Even though they are usually at work, they have been a big part of my life.

Then I was taken to a car with Krysty. It would be a while until we reach the train station as the mentor Beetee is in the train station, waiting for us to give us mentorship on how to win and overcome to brutality of the games.

Damn, how much my life is already changing and it have not been 30 minutes as a tribute. How much more will it change? Will I be a changed man who cares less about the people around him once I get back? Or will I not come back at all? I shake my head as I watch the window, I noticed a part of the district I never noticed. Sadly I might not see it again. It is painful to watch out the window so I turn to Krysty who is sitting down, legs crossed, no seatbelt, chewing gum. How can she be so clam? How can she be so careless?

The car ride was silent because I didn't take a liking to my district partner. I know she wants me dead. I won't be surprised if she tried to kill me now. She can't though but if she could she would. Vile and careless. Almost like a Career... oh no, she might join the Careers like some tributes from my district do, the thought made me shudder, another obstacle to overcome. We are not called Careers because we don't have a Training Centre. Honestly I think we should have one, it will be best to prepare tributes for the games.

Once we hit the train station I see cameras pointing at us as I walk to the train. Krysty however is smiling at the cameras, waving, posing, and all that crap. I am thinking she don't have any skills except charisma. And I am pretty certain no one wins a game by conversation and posing… then it hits me. She is acting all this to gain sponsors and making a first impression. She wants to make sure she kills anyone. But how? What skills do she have? I know how to use a compound bow, and I know how to wield a trident and a sword but what are hers? I heard a boy said earlier back that she works with something. Now I am regretting tuning it out. Maybe I might know in the Training Centre in the Capitol. I am betting she will show off instead of keeping a low profile, if Beetee tells us to keep it a low profile that is.

The train is rich and luxury, plush pillows, comfy sofas, elegant tables, it would be nice to stay here. Though we are only staying 30 minutes because we are so close to the Capitol. Not close as District 2 but if you consider other districts like 6, 11, and 12 we are like bunk buddies to the Capitol. And not very good bunk buddies I might add.

As I got in the train, sat down in one of those luxury sofa, and rested down a bit as Beetee came in with some snacks. Krysty spitted out her gum in a garbage can and took a couple cookies.

"OK Beetee when we are in the arena will we need to go into the cornucopia and gather some life-saving materials or do we head away from it?" I asked almost immediately wanting to know every bit of survival skills and technique. He is the best tribute District 3 ever had and I wanted to learn on every bit.

Beetee looked at me and Krysty, who is not giving a single care about the person who may as well be our key to success in the games, and pushed his glasses up.

"Listen, what are you two good at?" Beetee asked us, well me, since my partner ain't caring.

"I am good in electronics, tridents, swords, and bows." I said truthfully, he will obviously tell me to get away from the cornucopia. I am no where near a good runner and I have terrible stamina.

He looked at me with a concerned look, then turned to Krysty. "Hmm, what about you Krysty?"

Krysty yawned and faced Beetee. "Anything the games throw at me."

I was trying not to imagine her dying in the bloodbath, I know that if Beetee told us to run away she would go straight to the cornucopia and attempt to kill every tribute there. I just know that, from the look in her eyes, the smirk on her face, pure cockiness, and a tint of sadistic.

Beetee just shook his head. "We will talk once we reach the Capitol."

He turned on the T.V so we could watch the reaping happening in other districts. I make sure to remember all the names of the tributes but most keep slipping from my mind.

I do notice a few tributes that made an impression, I see the District 1, 2, and 4 tributes out of the six tributes only four caught my interest, from District 1 I see a girl with a beehive of red hair with a sadistic smirk on her face. Lee I believe. From District 2 both of them seems dangerous, almost scary. Kevin seems like a roughhouse killing machine, bulky muscles, bloodthirsty eyes, sadistic smirk. Obvious Career. Nazz, a pretty girl but something inside me tells me she is beyond scary, just something inside me tells me that. And from District 4 I noticed the tall and muscular boy named Rolf. Basic District 4 guy, but he seems to be well known and a tough one to beat.

The other districts only have a handful of tributes that caught my interest. The girl from 5 which have a smirk on her face, though not entirely sadistic. Maria Kanker? Mary Kanker? I forgot. From District 6 I noticed a pinkish type of kid named Eddy Skipper McGhee, kind of amusing, but yet there is something in him that makes me want to keep him in check. District 7, two siblings, A muscular and built guy named Ed, nothing scary except his muscles, an obvious threat. And there is his sister Sarah. I swear they don't look remotely alike. Angry attitude, verbally abusing her brother in the reaping. I might as well kill her myself.

Then there was that kid in District 8 named Jimmy, retainer, scared and tearful look, nothing to look out for but I can't seem to get him off my mind. Meh, better to know your competition. District 10 girl named May, country style redneck, blonde, bucktooth, same smirk as that girl in District 5 but a tad bit more... off, like in a scary type of off. And last but not least the kid in District 11 named Jonny, carries a piece of wood all the time, nothing much.

There are more but they are lost from my mind. So these are my competition. Only one can win, just who? Kevin? Ed? May? Me? Who knows.

"I think the tribute are weak." Krysty said while eating a cookie. I understand the other non-Career districts but really. Most of them could kill me easily, and you too Krysty.

"Never underestimate your opponents." Beetee looked at her, with a worried look on his eyes. I can tell he wants to help his students even though only one can win. We both know that. And honestly, I won't mind killing Krysty if she is going to act in total disrespect, she wants to kill me anyways.

Krysty just shrugged as she looked out the window to notice it have been tinted black. Then lights came flooding in and I immiediatly know we are in the Capitol. The last home for 23 of us. The lights, the elegance, the stunning beauty almost, and do-tie I say almost, make you forget they are evil. Here goes nothing.

**To be continued…**


End file.
